How to Disassemble a Rifle
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: Since these rifles were used frequently for various things, they needed to be cleaned in the same respect. And although this job fell into the respected hands of one sole person, she'd very rarely be seen asking for help. [LEMONY]


The part with the assembling and disassembling, I did in JROTC. Pardon me if its wrong, please correct me. This is my first REAL lemon, please be kind!!! Also, I know I haven't been alive for like...a year, but please tell me if you like this or not.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the double office was a locked safe with a few rifles in it. Since these rifles were used frequently for various things, they needed to be cleaned in the same respect. And although this job fell into the respected hands of one sole person, she'd very rarely be seen asking for help. Today was one of her many, various, off days where help was concerned. 

Roy was staying late in the office that night, and so Riza asked him if he'd like the honor of staying behind to help her with the task of cleaning the rifles. Hawkeye could disassemble a M1 Garand in a matter of minutes. Roy, however new to the task, took a multitude of time to do a simple task.

First she would start by taking the front sight screw off, followed by the front sight. After that was completed, she'd proceed to take the front handguard off. Gently, then, she would slide the gas cylinder off, and move a bit lower to remove the trigger. Setting the trigger asside, she'd turn it over and take the rear handguard off. Moving the bolt, she removed that and set it asside, then taking the operating rod out. Removing the spring, and the barrel in place, she then began to clean it, making sure each fine peice of metal was polished and greased the right ammount so there was no liability.

Roy's first thought while watching the woman work was: How the HELL does she do this and not get confused?

Riza looked up at Roy with a gentle smile and handed him the spring and bolt case to polish. "Have fun," she mumbled with a smile. "Do you understand how to put it back together?"

Roy nodded noncholantly, not wanting to look like he wasn't paying attention. "Hawkeye, how does this get so dirty?" He muttered holding up the front sight screw.

"Well, you see, the heat moves up the barrel, into this hard part here, and it blows out. When that happens, it leaves a sticky residue on the screw, and it stays there until I clean it off. Now, how do I clean this part?" She looked to him, holding the operating rod.

"Well, I would guess you put some grease down on the bottom and rub it gently up and down until it's all the way in, right? At least, I'd imagine so." Roy responded gently.

As time went on, and the inuendo's continued, one thing lead to another. Riza slowly stripped out of her jacket, watching Roy with bright eyes. His hands itching with anticipation, he reached to touch her, but refrained from doing so by gently running a hand through her hair. She set her jacket asside, lifting her brown undershirt off to reveal her perfectly round breasts. She sat watching him for a moment, smiling when she realized how hard he was getting. It was a sweet satisfaction for her, knowing that she could make any man hard just with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Riza?" Roy whispered hoarsly in her ears.

"I most definetly do, sir." She muttered back as she bit into his shoulder lightly. "And if I didn't, would I have taken my shirt off? I don't show my breasts to just anybody, sir."

He nodded and took a breast into his mouth, sucking and flicking with his tounge. Just so the other wouldn't feel left out, he gently played with it, rubbing the pert bud with his thumb. She gasped, tangling her hands into his hair, leaning foward to kiss his forehead. When he finished with her nipples, she gently slid from her spot on the chair, onto her knees before his. Toying with the zipper, she lay a trail of kisses from his neck to his waist.

"I want you, Riza. Not just as my partner, no, I want more than that." Roy looked down as she took his member into her hands. Nodding, gently, she kept her nails out of the way, and began to rub her palms slowly up and down his shaft. Flicking her tongue on the head, she looks up to him with an almost anticipating smile. He nodded, telling her to continue. Sucking on his member, she would stop now and again to lick it as if it were a lollypop. Gasping, Roy looked to her and grabbed her wrist. "You don't get it, Riza. I need you. Closer than any other woman."

Riza nodded, letting him gently remove her uniform pants. As they slid to the floor, he trailed his hands from her breasts, down to her waist, softly cupping her pussy in his hands, rubbing gently on the clitorus. Earning a few flustered gasps from her, he sat her down and gently parted her legs, licking her clit with his tongue, flicking in repetitive motions. Gently he took her into his arms and set her onto the desk so he could be at standing level. Keeping her legs parted, he pressed his hard member into her already wet pussy.

"S...Sir, is this what you want?" Riza asked as she began to tease her own nipples, while he continued to move with a gentle rythem. Roy leaned over, kissing her lips, continuing to move with her pulsating motion.

"You don't need to please me, Hawkeye. Its my duty to please you." She gasped and arched back a bit, her palms braced onto the edge of the desk. He grinned, moving foward again to kiss her gently on the lips. Rifle parts lay scattered all throughout the room, and he'd considered briefly using the operating rod on her, but he thought again and decided that he couldn't wait to have her. Moving in languid motions, he pinned down her wrists, reaching his climax the same time she did.

She gasped, screamed his name, and bit into his shoulder.

"S...Sir...was it everything you expected?" He nodded in response to her question, kissing her lips with a slow and easy smile.

"All that, and then some, Hawkeye..." Roy looked down at her perfect breasts, realizing he could never keep them. Riza looked to him, realizing he was staring at her, smiling and wiped up the mess, slowly changing into her clothes again, very sensually.

"Sir...I hope the general doesn't mind a few stains on his paperwork..." With that, they both chuckled and dressed, walking from the office holding hands. Next time, Roy thought, I'll put those guns to good use.

* * *

Believe it or not, the part where they're talking about how to use a gun, happened to me in JROTC class. They had a class on one side, me and my boyfriend are on the other, and we're cleaning the rifles. The way Donny explained everything was SO perverted, Colonel looked in the room and says "Take it outside." 

Please be kind, its my first full Lemon fic. :)

JHM


End file.
